


i am a pale imitation of a boy in the sky with a cap in his hand and a knot in his tie

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Carefree!Michael, Clubbing, Confessions, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I make him cry a lot, Jealous!Michael, Long ass showers, Luke Is Confused, Luke bites his nails when he's nervous, Luke cries, M/M, Michael is gay, Michael is picky with people, Muke - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Shy Luke, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Michael, Unsure!Luke, Virgin!Luke, bottom!Luke, cuddly sex, damn it., innocent!luke, muke smut, only a bit tho, powerbottom!luke, tell me if I missed any tags, thigh riding, this is lame, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just, Michael likes Luke and Luke likes how good Michael is at sucking him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So, I've recently become obsessed with writing muke and I'm seriously struggling to write coffee & mixtapes so I popped part 1 of this out hoping for some inspiration, needless to say, none has appeared or chapter 3 would be up. I'm sorry, but its going to be a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a two part story and there's more smut in chapter 2 rather than chapter 1.

Simplicity was one of Michael's favourite words and he surmised so because that was what his life was full of. It was easy to blame his parents for raising a son that could give two shits about what was happening two feet away from him and was almost always up for a sudden adventure. 

He was carefree for the most part and he took life in stride, knowing fully well it would fuck you one way from Sunday either way. 

His thought process was slow, exactly like you'd picture a person that had smoked too much weed, slow and soft with dopey smiles and cravings. 

It was a miracle he was as good at video games as he was seeing as he barely reacted to the games until the last minute.

Today was no different. He was in the middle of killing off everyone in sight when he heard his mother yelling down the stairs. It was annoying how he was nearly twenty years old and his mother still treated him like a five year old although he had traveled around the world twice already and was completely capable of growing a beard.

The couch sank as Luke flopped down beside him, pulling his long legs up to his chest. He was wearing shorts and Michael almost had a heart attack because Luke never wore shorts anymore, especially outside of his house. 

"Hey." Michael leaned towards the boy who was watching him play. He looked entranced, sort of like a zombie that had been staring at a bright fluorescent light for too long. 

They never talked much when Michael was in the middle of a game, probably because Luke was afraid Michael would lose and kill him, and while the redhead might've threatened it a few times, he wasn't planning on going to jail before the new Mortal Kombat game came out. 

Michael nudged the blond. "You good?"

Luke nodded, turning to look at Michael finally. He was smiling but the bags under his eyes screamed lack of sleep. Michael knew what that felt like, getting back after a huge tour was horrible, your internal clock was fucked beyond compare and it took like three weeks to even realise you were able to sleep more than four hours a night because you didn't have anymore concerts to perform or radio shows to soundcheck. 

"I'm a bit tired." Luke yawned for dramatic effect, leaning his head back onto the back of the couch. His Adam's apple shifted up and down as he swallowed and Michael really wanted to poke it. He'd tried before and Luke had ended up choking on his spit and swatting Michael's hand away, threatening to poke his if he ever tried that again.

That was their friendship, threats and quiet conversations in the middle of the afternoon. 

"Go home and sleep." Michael resumed playing the game, fingers stabbing rapidly at the buttons as he fought to best the level. 

Luke grunted in response, obviously not liking that idea.

It was like Michael really minded if he was there; in all honesty, he liked Luke's company, and how whenever he would finish a game, usually because he got his ass handed to him, they'd cuddle on the couch and either talk or watch television. 

He decided to quit his game because cuddling sounded quite nice then and he needed his daily fix of Luke warmth. The controller landed on the floor with a thump and Luke peeped up, eyes wide and alert before settling on Michael, unimpressed. "I was just falling asleep nice, nice and you had to scare the crap out of me?"

Michael smiled and nodded. "Sorry, let me make it up to you in cuddles." He opened his arms wide for the blond who crawled in happily, previous annoyance forgotten.

It was nice and quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being the radio upstairs in the kitchen playing an oldies song and his mother's footsteps on the kitchen flooring. 

"I think I'm gay."

Luke spoke so softly that Michael barely heard him. He tensed up and Luke turned his head to glance at Michael, worry in his eyes.

He hadn't expected to ever hear Luke say those words. The blond was always surrounded by girls and he seemed to be in his comfort zone around females, and the confession was something of a shock.

Luke looked scared, probably because Michael was staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. 

"That's cool, man." Michael said finally, smiling softly. The blond sighed loudly, turning his back against Michael's front. 

"I'm not sure though." Luke mumbled, snuggling into the throw pillow, his hair tickling Michael's nose. He sighed again, sounding exasperated. "Like, I think I am but I wanna find out."

Michael nodded thoughtfully. "Find out?"

"Like go to a bar or something." Luke shrugged and Michael watched the rise and fall of his broad shoulders. "Hook up with someone, figure my shit out."

Oh. Michael's heart clenched because no, Luke shouldn't be going out and find a random stranger to help him figure out if he was gay or not. He shook his head. "That's not the best way to go around it."

The blond turned to look at him and rolled over so they were facing, noses close. It was better talking like this because Michael could see every expression that crossed Luke's face. 

Luke sighed. He looked careless, and Michael had never seen the look on him before. It was new and it made the older boy uncomfortable because he was supposed to be careless and Luke was supposed to be on top of things. “I’d rather it be someone I don’t know then someone I’ll have to deal with for years on end. And anyway, you can help me find a good candidate.”

And Michael realised that Luke was going to drag him along on this. “You gonna make me dress you too?”  
“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Luke smiled sheepishly and Michael sighed, pushing Luke backwards so that he was almost halfway off the couch.

“Get up, let’s go get ready.” He knew it was still early, probably around six now, but Luke took hour long showers at a time and he was the hardest person in the world to please when it came to clothes. He rolled Luke completely off the couch and the boy landed with a huff of air and soft swearing, and Michael grinned standing up and stretching. 

They raced up the stairs and Michael’s mom shouted for Michael to stop harassing the blond boy and clean his room. Michael rolled his eyes and shoved Luke against the wall outside of his room before rushing in and jumping on the bed. Luke stood in the doorway, panting and eyes glazed from the adrenaline rush. “I’m delicate and you just threw me into a damn wall.”

“I don’t want to hear your baby of the band bullshit.” Michael teased, laughing softly. “You look like you just ran a marathon, get fit.”

And Luke was scowling at him now, middle finger raised. He walked into the room and pulled his shirt off, his skin was pale, almost as snowy white as Michael’s, but covered in a soft glow that Michael suspected was from his time at the beach with Ashton. There was a fading bruise on his arm and Michael quirked an eyebrow at it.

Luke looked down and smiled at the mark sheepishly. “Jack.”

They chuckled because Luke always was play fighting his older brother and constantly getting his ass handed to him, but he always went back for more claiming he could feel Jack crumbling slowly.

“Get a shower. You smell.” Michael rolled his eye and Luke stuck his tongue out, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down his legs. He threw them at Michael but they landed on a few feet away from the boy and he frowned while Michael cackled loudly. “You seriously suck at everything.”

Luke stormed into the bathroom, shooting Michael a glare before slamming the door. 

Michael kept laughing until his sides hurt and his lungs were struggling to gather enough air. He flopped against the bed, rolling around until he could get comfortable as Luke’s words flooded his brain. Hook up with someone a complete stranger, Michael shook his head because that was so unlike Luke, quite frankly that sounded like something Michael would do, and it was a bit worrisome. He heard the water turn on and Luke humming which turned into full on belting the lyrics to a song Michael didn’t recognise at which the redhead was shouting for him to shut up.

“Leave me be.” Luke responded through the door.

Forty minutes later the door opened and Luke scurried out, a light blue towel around his waist. Michael’s eyes fixated to his chest where beads of water were sliding down the skin. He licked his lips, wetting them before talking. “Did you even dry off?”

Luke shook his head. “You know I don’t dry.” He opened one of the drawers on Michael’s chest of drawers and rifled through. “Why are my clothes always buried at the bottom?”

“You never use them!” Michael retorted, dragging a pillow over his face and groaning loudly.

He could hear Luke rustling through the clothes and the snap of his underwear on his hips that made the hairs on Michael’s neck stand up because it sounded nice and it was loud which could only mean Luke purposely let them land on his skin like that, and he wasn’t sure if it was for his benefit or Luke’s and quite frankly he was going for the latter.

~~~

It was dark enough that the streetlights were on and Luke looked like some sort of anime cosplay doll whenever he walked under the lights, but Michael found it cute because the kid was downright adorable.

“Stop staring at me.” Luke swatted at Michael’s arm, mussing with his hair some. “Do I have someone on my face?”

Michael shook his head, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and digging his nails into his palm. “You look fine, Luke.”

It was true, the blond looked fine... hell, he looked better than fine, he looked hot, but Michael couldn’t exactly say that and it made his skin crawl that someone else would be able to and Luke would probably blush and do that stupid little foot thing he did when he got nervous.

The air was warm and thick, kind of like a humid night in the summer when you want to lay in bed naked with the fan on full blast and have someone dump a cooler of ice on you every five minutes. Michael thought about it and realised he could probably go for that right now. He decided that if Luke was going to hook up, then so would he, and though he had to watch the blond and make sure he wasn’t messing around with a creep, he was positive someone would come onto him and he’d end the night in bed with them.

“Hmm?” Michael responded slowly, he could hear Luke talking, probably gushing on about how excited he was, but he wasn’t paying good enough attention. 

Luke huffed and rolled his eyes. 

The club was only a few blocks away from Michael’s house and he could see it already, and he was nervous. They made their way to the door, slipping under the velvet rope a bouncer held up for them. Luke branched off almost immediately, zeroing in on the bar and sliding over to it. He had a goofy smile on his face and Michael’s hands shook slightly because god, Luke was so far in over his head to the point of shagging a random stranger in a club to see if he was gay, like seriously?

The blond boy was almost attached to Michael’s side moments later, a drink in his hand. He was looking at Michael with these pleading eyes, like he didn’t know what to do.

“Mingle.” Was all Michael said with a roll of his eyes. He had already noticed a few people staring at him and he couldn’t help but shoot them each a smile; he liked the easy personality he could throw at people that made them think he was easy to approach and talk to, it was one of his best qualities.

Luke squeezed Michael’s hand softly and moved away taking the warmth with him. Michael shook his head, firmly locking the thought that he wasn’t going to stop Luke from making any decisions tonight, even if it killed him.

~~~

Michael wasn’t one for being manhandled, and he didn’t like to be forced up against walls, but this guy was hot and Michael found himself struggling to say no.

He’d seen Luke a while ago sitting on one of the totally uncomfortable couches in the back area of the club, and he’d brushed off the fact that Luke had his hand on the guy he was talking to’s knee. This is what they were there for, Luke to find a guy and as much as Michael hated it, he knew he needed to support Luke and his decisions; as stupid as they were.

“You wanna take this to the bathroom?” The guy, Nate as he’d introduced himself as before they’d ended up in the shady corner of the club, questioned, lips parting from Michael’s.

Michael all but scoffed, pushing him away. That was literally disgusting, like seriously? He shook his head, eyes zeroing in on Luke holding the guy he’d been talk to’s hand and walking towards the bathroom.

And Michael felt his heart sink like forty times more than he’d thought possible. He watched the pair slid through the doorway and he decided he needed a drink; preferably something strong.

But when he reached the bar he figured he would probably need to be sober when Luke came back and wanted to leave, unless he left with the guy and then Michael would probably kill everything in sight.

He wanted to slap himself for letting Luke do this; it was stupid and so fucking dangerous, like who the hell knows what kind of diseases the guy had and really, the fucking bathroom in a trashy club? It was like Luke was screaming for ratchet sex. 

Michael liked Luke, yeah, but it was more like a stupid schoolboy crush and he hadn’t really worried about it because the dude was hot as hell and trying to force feelings away would be pointless and make him feel like shit, so pretending like nothing was out of the ordinary was much easier. He flopped down on the barstool and ordered a coke, pulling out his phone. His background of two kittens playing in the grass stared back at him and he didn’t know what to do so he put it back in his pocket and sipped at his drink.

He sat there for what felt like hours, watching the bartender scurry around mixing drinks and bright strobe lights flash on the bottles behind the bar. He wanted to go home and play video games, probably lock himself away for a few weeks so he could mourn all of the shit that was going down that night.

“Let’s go home.” Luke’s voice was in his ear and his hand tight around Michael’s upper arm. 

Michael turned to look at him, his eyes wide and nervous. Luke looked like shit, the good kind though, his hair was messy, clearly stating hands had been through it repeatedly and his lips looked kind of swollen, enough that Michael had this urge to touch them, and his clothes were wrinkled.

It was too much.

Michael nodded, turning back to finish the coke before standing up, almost knocking Luke out of his way in his attempt to brush past him. Crushes sucked, and they hurt, and you were fucking crushed when everything fell to shit, which was probably why they were called that. He hated everything, how Luke looked so good after getting fucked, and how much he felt like crying because everything was just shit.

It was a silent walk home. Michael couldn’t look at him, and he knew Luke was staring at him with big, worried eyes and it made him want to scream because what the fuck, you can’t fuck someone when your crush is with you and then be worried. But it wasn’t like Luke even knew Michael liked him so he was kind of being a total douche for no reason.

“Are you-” Luke started.  
“I’m fucking great.” Michael cut him off, his voice bitter and chest heaving. He felt like punching Luke, he really did, and he knew it was pathetic but god, every inch of him was screaming in anger.

Luke sighed. “I know you’re not fi-”

“Shut up.” Michael rounded on him, only a few feet from his house. Luke’s eyes were wide and scared, he held up his hands in surrender, taking a step back. “Just don’t fucking talk. Get your shit and go home.”

He stormed up the driveway and unlocked the door, leaving it open. He knew his parents were both asleep so he made his way down the basement; he didn’t care what Luke did or how he got home, he just wanted to be left alone.

“Michael?” Luke called down the steps, voice timid as all get out. Michael heard the stairs creak from being stepped on and he glared over to where Luke stood, his hand on the wall behind him as he moved down the steps. Luke shuffled closer to him and Michael narrowed his eyes; what the hell didn’t he get? “Please don’t be mad at me.”

Michael rolled his eyes and flicked the gaming console on before settling into the couch with his controller. He could hear Luke shuffling closer and it took everything in him to not scream at him to fuck off.

“I’m scared.” Luke was almost on the couch now and he was talking softly. His head was down slightly like a puppy being punished, but Michael didn’t really know what his expression was because that required turning his head to actually look at the blond and he didn’t think he had it in him. “I was scared.

“Of what?” Michael’s voice was gruff and he felt like a total dick.

Luke sat down beside him, probably realising Michael wasn’t going to hit him or anything. “I don’t know. I got scared and he just...” Luke shrugged and Michael heard him take a sharp breath of air in. “He helped make it look like something happened because I knew you saw us go in and I didn’t want you to call me a loser because I’m still a virgin and now I’m gay.”

Michael snapped his gaze to the blond, eyes wide and alert. “What?”

Luke shrugged and Michael swore he was crying. “I just-.”

“I would never make fun of you for being gay, Luke.” Michael grabbed his face in his hand, turning his face to look at him. “And you shouldn’t think you have to do things that make you uncomfortable so I won’t call you a loser; I’ll call you that anyway.”

It hurt a shit ton that Luke was this scared of Michael’s thoughts and opinions towards him that he would do something as stupid as this.

Luke nodded slowly, as if he didn’t believe the words coming from Michael’s mouth. 

The redhead sighed and pulled Luke towards him, cuddling him softly as the blond cried. He was mad that Luke had done all of this and he was pissed as hell at himself for ever making Luke doubt his feelings and even himself in general.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Luke.” Michael murmurs, hoping he sounds comforting. He feels the blond nod again, and pets his hair softly. “Seriously, you do you, man.”

~~~

It’s two weeks later and Michael’s struggling to not pin Luke down on his bed and kiss the shit out of him. The blond was literally as stupid as they come; he pranced into Michael’s room ignoring the shocked look on Michael’s face and the way he scrambled about to pull his pants back up.

Seriously, wasn’t Luke the one that tweeted about ‘me time’? 

His pants were halfway up his thighs when Luke acknowledged the fact that his cock was out, pink and hard as fuck, and finally stopped babbling on about some random shit that Michael couldn’t find in himself to pay attention to.

“Are you..?” Luke trailed off, his blue eyes wide and trained on Michael’s cock. He looked shocked, and Michael wasn’t really surprised, it was more like shock that the blond had just barged in when he did. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t look sorry, and Michael kind of liked how Luke was staring at him with these hungry little eyes. It would have been expected that Luke would have left the room because it was completely awkward and uncomfortable, but he didn’t, he stood in the middle of the room looking on abashedly.

Michael was cocky, that was a well known fact, and he liked that Luke’s face suddenly flushed with colour and his eyes roamed up to Michael’s face. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Shut up.” Luke mumbled, his gaze shooting down to the floor. He didn’t make a move to leave and Michael was afraid to over think the whole shabang.

Michael pursed his lips, smirk threatening to break over his face. “No.” He chuckled, pulling his pants up the rest of the way before sliding off the bed and moving towards Luke. “I’m serious, take a picture.”

Luke stared at him, eyebrows knitted and cheeks flushed a dark red. “Mike-”

“Do it.” Michael smirked, taking the waistband of his pants and pulling them down. His cock bounced out slightly, resting against his tummy. He reached down, stroking it a few times as he stared at Luke, whose eyes were wide and focused on his cock.

Luke nodded slowly, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. He fumbled around with it for a few minutes before looking at Michael’s face, staring into his eyes like ‘are you serious? is this seriously happening right now?’ Michael smiled and Luke snapped a picture. He glanced at Michael again before taking a few more. 

“I’m gonna send these to fans.” Luke smiled, but it was crooked and forced, and when the smile slipped from his face, his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Michael shook his head. “Those are for personal use, Lukey.” And Luke looked so done when Michael pulled his hand from his cock and dropped down onto his knees, hands now on Luke’s thighs.

He was breathing hard. Michael could see his chest rising and falling rapidly and it was kind of pleasant to know he could rile Luke up by just dropping onto his knees in front of him with his own pants around his ankles.

“Do you maybe want some different kind of pictures?”

Luke nodded so fast Michael was surprised his head didn’t fall off. He slowly unbuttoned Luke’s jeans and pulled the zipper down, he could see the black print of his boxers and the thick outline of his cock pressing against the fabric. Michael inched the jeans off of Luke’s hips and down his legs, watching as the tight material reddened his pale skin and it scraped down him. 

It was pretty, watching the soft skin turn an angry red before fading back to an almost milky white. Michael liked it, how easy it was to mark the blond boy up, who didn’t seem to mind too much.

He mouthed at the bulge hidden in Luke’s boxers as the blond stepped out of his jeans and Michael launched them across the room. Luke’s hands clenched by his sides as Michael nuzzled his cock teasingly.

“Where’s your phone? Don’t you want pictures?”

Luke’s hands were scrambling behind him as he struggled not to move and knock Michael’s mouth from his teasing. When his hands located his phone did Michael tuck his fingers into the waistband of Luke’s boxers and pull them down ever so slowly, eyes glowing in excitement and focused directly on Luke’s cock which was peaking out from the black material.

Michael licked at the tip protruding from his boxers and felt Luke shiver. He pulled the fabric down a bit more, his tongue never leaving the soft skin of Luke’s cock. 

It was quite obvious that Luke had no idea what to do with his free hand because it went from his sides to Michael’s shoulders, back to his sides and then to Michael’s hair, almost timidly for the last, like he was afraid that wasn’t okay.

Michael slid the boxers down Luke’s legs completely and took in his cock, how it was thick and long, and flushed the prettiest pink Michael had ever seen, and the redhead’s mouth was watering because it twitched when Luke’s fingers grazed the underside of it. 

Luke was a virgin, he’d made that much clear, but Michael didn’t know how far he’d gotten before and the question was a bit too much for him to be asking the blond who would probably get embarrassed and shy, but he really didn’t want to push the boy too far, or do something that made him uncomfortable.

Luke’s fingers were needily scrambling through Michael’s hair, massaging his scalp and playing with the red strands, and Michael felt blissed out beyond control.

Michael didn't hesitate to take Luke's cock in his hand and stroke him softly, watching as the boy bit his lower lip and kept his eyes trained on Michaels hand.

"C-Can I video this?" Luke squeaked out, his hand which held the phone twitching slightly. Michael looked up at his through his lashes and nodded his head, leaning in to lick at the underside of Luke's cock from his balls to the tip.

It was kinda cute how Luke's hand shook when Michael took his length into his mouth and his tongue swirled around the tip, feeling the thick veins pulsing. 

Luke's hand tickled his hair and Michael realised that the blond was trying to sooth Michael; not that the redhead minded but still, it was a bit strange to not have a hand in his hair forcing him further down on the cock in his mouth; he wasn't complaining though.

Michael pulled off slowly. His jaw ached slightly and he wanted to saturate himself in the taste of Luke. He pressed small kisses along his cock, up and down both sides and a last one on the slit on his tip to which Luke moaned softly, blue eyes blown wide.

He didn't seem to actually realise what was going on and it was quite strange to see him take in the fact that Michael was on his knees with his cock in his mouth and his own hands twisting through the red strands of hair.

Michael liked being on his knees, especially for Luke, he decided as he sucked on his tip softly before pulling off and blowing on it gently. Luke moaned again and Michael smiled, taking him back into his mouth, his hand stroking around the base where he wasn't able to reach without deepthroating. His tongue swirled and Luke made a soft noise that Michael liked a lot, his fingers gripping the red hair a bit tighter than before.

Michael saw the flash around the same moment he heard the picture take and he could only imagine how hard Luke would be able to get off to these pictures for the next few weeks.

He wanted to taste all of Luke, to bury his nose in the blond hairs covering Luke's tummy and he wanted to feel Luke's cock throbbing in his throat. 

It was hard to swallow Luke's thick length and Michael found himself choking back tears as his mouth worked down his cock, and he felt Luke's hand together even more, just about pushing his mouth further down while moans slid from his lips.

He blinked back some tears, already aware a few were trailing down his cheeks, and looked up at Luke. The blondes chest was heaving up and down and his pupils were huge, he looked thoroughly wrecked and Michael wondered if this was his first blow job.

Michael hoped it was and sucked a bit harder, his hand twisting around the base of Luke's cock and his lips locking tightly around his length. He worked at pushing Luke towards his orgasm and once again saw the flash, this time his lips locked around the base of Luke's cock, his own green eyes probably hooded and almost fully black.

His hand moved to play with Luke's balls, he could feel them tightening and he almost squealed because shit, he wanted to taste Luke so badly, he needed the boy to come. He pulled off to lick his length, tongue swirling at the tip once again before sucking him back into his mouth. Luke's hand was impossibly tight in his hair, close enough to the point where Michael wasn't sure if Luke was trying to pull it out or hold him steady.

Luke groaned loudly and his hips thrusting into Michaels face, and his come was shooting down Michaels throat, and the older boy was in heaven because Luke tasted fucking amazing. 

The blondes knees were shaking when Michael pulled away, come dripping from his lips. Luke snapped another picture, moaned at it and then glanced back at the live thing.

"You look so good like this." Luke sounded hoarse which was hilarious seeing as he didn't have a dick shoved down his throat.

Michael beamed though, wiping his fingers along his chin, scooping up the come that had previously been dripping. He licked his fingers and Luke groaned. 

"Now get the hell out, I'm having me time." Michael stop up, his own cock thick and hard, and dribbling with precum. He wanted Luke on his knees for him but he wasn't going to ask; it was much simpler to be jerk and kick him out.

Luke nodded, scurrying to locate his jeans and yank them on. He was blushing and staring at Michael. "Can we do this again?"

Michael nodded, already stroking himself, a cocky grin on his face. "I didn't realise you liked my mouth that much."

Luke groaned shaking his head. "Shut up, Michael."

And Michael listened, shooing the blond from the room who slapped his hands away and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, almost too close to his lips for comfort before hurrying down the stairs, peeking back once to see Michael with his hand wrapped around himself and his lower lip pulled into his mouth, thinking about how hot Luke looked above him.

~~~  
Michael liked windows, you could see the lovely outdoors without actually having to brave whatever conditions lay beyond the glass. 

He liked a lot of weird things for a lot of weird reasons and it was quite understandable to him seeing as it was too much work to try and sort through the things in life that made sense and through those that didn't. 

"Are your parents home?" Luke had just climbed in the basement window, narrowly missing the flower pots positioned directly outside of the window. 

Michael shot him a look. "It's like two in the morning, yes they're home."

He didn't understand how Luke could ask such stupid questions, especially since he had to walk past their cars in order to get to the window. 

Luke pouted, flopping down on the couch. He sat Indian style and started to bite at his nails; something he did when he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Michael sighed, putting the controller down after pausing his game. He turned to face the blond, eyebrows creased and lips pursed.

Luke shrugged, and it was one of those 'something really bad happened but it wasn't bad for me, just everyone else'. "I want you to fuck me."

So maybe Michael wasn't as good at deciphering looks as he thought he was. At least he knew why the boy wanted to know why his parents were home and why he pouted when finding out they were indeed there. 

Michael shook his head. He could probably get away with it, if it was a someone capable of being quiet, which Luke wasn't when it came to getting his cock sucked, so Michael was positive sex would be pretty noisy. 

"I'll be quiet, I promise." Luke was making this dorky face where he tried to pout and probably look sexy, but it really wasn't working too well, he just looked like a sad kitten.

Michael chuckled at his words though. "You don't know that." He shook his head. "I'm really not into my parents coming down to find us fucking."

And Luke huffed, shoving his shoulder. His eyebrows were raised slightly and Michael raised his in return. "How about my car?"

"You drove here? But you don't even have your license." Michael suspected the next words out of Luke's mouth.

"I might've swiped mums keys when she went to bed." Luke shrugged, a quirky grin on his face. "You're turning me into a rebel."

Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, because sucking your dick makes you a rebel now."

He liked these moments when everything was quiet and slow, and they could chat like best friends, giggling and staying up until all hours of the night.

Luke sat up and pulled his shirt off, snuggling back down and scooting over towards Michael who opened his arm and let the blond fall under his arm and onto his chest. Luke was warm, then again, when wasn't he?

Michael could feel his fingers playing with the frayed edges of his jeans and he kind of knew Luke was going to make a move soon, and they'd both end up naked, probably with Michaels throat clenching around Luke's cock.

Luke worked his way up Michaels thigh before going back down to his knee. He played with the soft skin in each of the holes and pulled at the light hairs. 

"Why don't we just-" Michael trailed off, sliding his hand across Luke's forehead and knocking the small whispies of hair to the side. 

"Alright." Luke's hand disappeared from his thigh and curled up against his side, along with the rest of his body.

His eyes were heavy and his brain was on overload. He knew Luke was going to fall asleep and they'd probably end up sleeping until noon, and Luke's mum would call because her car and son were missing and Michaels mum would peek downstairs and see the two of them snuggled up on the couch asleep and tell her that Luke was safe and she'd send him home once he woke up.

This was very usual and it was like Luke's mum wanted him to do stuff likes his as she always left the keys in the same spot and never yelled at Luke for taking the car.

Michael smiled as Luke made a gurgling sound. It was pleasant sleeping with the warm body, but it was even better when it was Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's a little bit desperate and Michael's down for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Check out my note at the end if you want! :)

There were three things Michael absolutely hated; fruit juice, physical exertion, and waking up in the morning. 

It wasn't uncommon to find Michael tucked under a pile of blankets in the middle of the afternoon because his parents had given up dealing with his crankiness. 

And that's where Luke was ahead of the curve ball. He knew how to get Michael up, how to tickle his toes and bury his nose in Michaels neck and whisper good morning until Michael croaked it back and tried to roll away.

Then there was the days, which were few, where Michael would wake up sweating, his hair matted to his forehead and his back arching without his consent. He'd feel Luke's mouth before he noticed the blankets moving up and down from around his waist and when he's flip them back he'd find a shirtless Luke with matted down hair, blue eyes blown wide and almost all pupil, and his lips tight around Michaels cock.

It wasn't often so Michael cherished each and every time he was woken up to it. Yes, it was nice, quite nice actually, and a very pretty sight, but he preferred to be on the giving side rather than receiving; mainly because he liked watching Luke fall apart for him and sometimes because he just liked something in his mouth.

Today was one of those days. 

Michael had his legs spread and Luke was between them, his mouth around the tip of Michael, swirling almost dangerously slow while his hand worked around the base of his cock. Luke had this thing where he would be kitten licking Michaels tip and he'd look up all innocently and suddenly his throat would be clenching around his cock almost desperately and Michael would have his hands pushing back the hair that hung on his forehead because he just wanted a good view of Luke's needy blue eyes.

It was becoming a pattern that Michael almost craved; Luke looking at him. Michael was sure he could get off to Luke just staring at him for a few minutes, especially when he had that Luke of pure desperation in his eyes and his hand down his pants.

Michael had small hands; petite as he liked to call them, because small made them sound childlike and he didn't like that at all. But with small hands came the fact that barely anyone that sucked his cock realised he could manage to grab their whole head of hair and hold them still as he fucked their face. 

But Luke seemed to realise this before time, probably because Michael gloated nonstop to the boys and Luke had payed very good attention. He kept his body weight on Michaels thighs and sometimes his hands on Michaels arms, running up and down the veins that would stick out when he strained to pull away from the blond. 

"C'mon." Michael was panting, trying in the worst way to shift Luke's body off of his enough so that he would be able to thrust up into the blond, who was almost barely touching Michaels cock, mouth. He squirmed and struggled but Luke held his arms down, his eyebrows knit as his lips ghosted down the side of Michaels cock, brushing the flushed skin. 

Michael keened. He'd learned the hard way with Luke; if you want, you need to give up something. But Michael didn't like giving up anything, he wanted it all.

Luke was unrelenting, his tongue darted out to swipe across the tip of his cock. "No."

He couldn't even hold back a groan. "Please, Luke." 

This was Luke's prime, which was hilariously strange because he was so lanky and awkward, no one would expect him to be anything more in bed, yet there he was. The blond leaned up, nosing his way from the blond hairs around Michaels belly button back down to his cock. 

He looked good like this, steady almost. Everything about their predicament screamed Luke was in control, and Michael knew he had to wait because soon Luke would be putty in his hands, it was just the matter of actually waiting that Michael struggled with. He wanted to feel the wetness of Luke's mouth sucking him off and making him come, not the teasing game of Luke touching everything but his cock.

Michael watched the blond lean down and pepper kisses along his thighs, the way his back muscles clenched and his pale skin glistened slightly. He wondered if Luke had figured his shit out yet, if Michael was still his test dummy or if the were playing a more dangerous game with feelings; he silently hoped for the latter.

Michael heard the front door open and close. He realised his mother had just left, probably thinking Michael was still asleep and he knew his father was probably out golfing as it was Friday and his company always had outings on Fridays, mainly to country clubs and other posh venues that the Clifford family grumbled about at breakfast Sunday mornings. 

Luke seemed to have heard the door too, his hands clenching on Michaels thighs tightly as he looked at the redhead for reassurance that no one would be barging in anytime soon. 

"We're all alone?" Luke asked when Michael didn't make any sudden movements to get up. His thumb was drawing squiggly circles along Michaels thigh and a playful glint was in his eyes. 

Michael nodded and Luke sat up. He had lost his shirt before Michael had gotten up, and his boxers were low on his hips. Michael liked Luke's hips a lot, they were sharp and angular, much like Calum's jawline, and the way his skin stretched over them and moved along his body gave them this unique, dangerous look, like he should've modelled or something with how nice they were. 

Luke was biting his lower lip and staring at Michael with a look the redhead couldn't decipher. He propped himself on his elbows, ready to question the blond on the lack of mouths and hands.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"Can we have sex?" Luke responded, barely letting Michael finish his sentence before blurting his own out. Luke rubbed his eyes with his arm, blinking furiously when he looked back to Michael. 

They had been inching towards this for a while and when Luke had asked about it last night Michael had almost silently cheered that his parents were home, thus giving him a reason to be saying no. 

It wasn't that Michael didn't want to lay Luke down and fuck the life out of him, it was more that he didn't want to be the reason Luke said 'I'm not gay' and start freaking out. They had a band together, they were best friends, one mistake and god only knew what could happen; Michael didn't want to be the problem.

But he nodded and sat up the rest of the way. 

Personal boundaries didn't exist between Luke and Michael; they were constantly nose to nose, whether fighting or laughing, they were curled in on each other and Luke was almost on-top of Michael. 

Michael pushed him backwards softly, watching as the younger boy leaned back into the blankets on the couch and looked up at Michael with these eyes that screamed of trust. 

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Yes, he wanted Luke to trust him, but god, he felt tingly all over from just one damn look.

Michael mentally shook his head and moved to be sitting on his knees. He was hard and sleepy but Luke looked good and Michael wanted to make him feel good. He ran his fingertips along Luke's side, trailing them into the blondes boxers and feeling the sharpness of his hips, he rolled Luke's boxers down his thighs as the blond lifted his hips to assist. 

Teamwork; Michael liked that. He also liked when Luke held his cock and stroked it softly, looking at Michael the whole time.

"I have stuff in my bag." Luke murmured, other hand moving to rest on Michaels thigh. They were always touching when they were together and it felt completely normal and domestic, like if they weren't then something was drastically wrong with the situation. 

Michael moved to get up but Luke's hand made him pause. The blond boy stared at him quizzically before speaking. "Can we skip the condom? I want to feel everything."

It was a small request that Michael found himself complying with. Luke's hand let go and Michael stood up, searching the dark room for Luke's drawstring bag. It was hidden under a pillow thrown against the stairs. Michael could feel Luke's eyes on him and when he turned to look, Luke was stroking himself, eyebrows knit thoughtfully.

"You'd make a good boyfriend." Luke remarked as Michael settled down between his legs. His hands were now thrown over the side of the couch and Michael shook his head, spreading the blondes legs enough that he could scoot forwards, his knees against Luke's thighs. 

Luke squeezed his thighs almost reactively and Michael patted the soft skin soothingly. "We don't have to do this."

"I know, I want to." Luke smiled but it was weak. He looked sad and Michael hoped it wasn't his fault. "Could we kiss?"

Michael nodded but didn't move. His hands were perched on Luke's legs and the bottle of lube had rolled against his knee. He wasn't ready to kiss Luke, he didn't think he even had it in himself, but when the blond boys lips landed on his, it was all he could do to not pull him closer.

"Michael." Luke whined against his lips as he tried to get Michaels mouth to open for his. His fingers tangled in the redheads hair, tugging and pulling, doing anything and everything to deepen the kiss.

Michael ignored him instead pulling away, brushing away the trail of saliva between their mouths. Their faces were still close, enough that Michael could count the light freckles decorating Luke's nose. His fingers tickled along Luke's thigh softly, resting on the curve of his butt.

Luke smiled softly, spreading his legs some for Michael. His face was full of nervousness and Michael felt the same way. 

The older boy grabbed the bottle of lube by his knee and opened the bottle, squirting some on his fingers and sliding them over Luke's pink, puckered hole.

Luke gripped Michaels arm tightly as the redheads first finger dipped into him, pressing into the tight ring of muscle. He was tight, a lot tighter than Michael had ever experienced and it was insane to watch the way Luke's body reacted to his touch; how just one finger could leave the blond whimpering and back arched sharply, and fingers digging into Michaels arm, almost for support it seemed. 

"M-more." Luke croaked, voice barely there and completely lost. He was squirming now, his hips thrusting up as Michaels finger danced in him.

Michael pressed a second finger in, unbelieving that Luke would be able to take a third. It was clear the boy was stretching but it was taking forever and it obviously wasn't enough. 

The sounds echoing from Luke's mouth were enough to drive Michael mad. His fingers moved deeper and it was just too much, he needed to be inside of Luke ten minutes ago.

"Feel good?" Michael asked, curling his fingers slightly and Luke all but squealed. 

Luke was panting, eyes closed and forehead glistening. "Fuck, Michael."

"Yeah?" Michael grunted, pulling his fingers out and jamming three in. Luke moaned, thighs clenching. He looked pitiful, the way his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open.

"Fuck me." 

The words slid out clearly before Luke moaned again. Michael scissored his fingers and Luke sat up, hand tight on Michaels arm. Michael pulled his fingers from Luke's body, watching as Luke gasped, probably because he was now clenching around air and it was nothing like warm fingers, Michael would know.

Michael grabbed at the blankets to find was lube everywhere because he hasn't close the bottle. He groaned and covered his hand before sliding his hand up and down his cock, coating it in the slick substance. Luke watched him, his eyes wide and pleading; that was the thug about Luke, he made these faces until he got what he wanted because no one could turn him down, they didn't even try.

He made sure to cover Luke's hole, quickly sliding a finger in a giving a few thrusts. The blond groaned, lower lip pulled into his mouth. Michael lined himself up, carefully lifting Luke's one leg to fit around his waist, and the other on his shoulder; he pressed in slowly, feeling the tightness envelope his cock. 

It was mind blowing, the way Luke's leg around his waist almost drug him closer, pulling him into the blondes body. Michael had no time to let the boy adjust with how Luke was moving back, trying his damnedest to get Michael in him fully.

"Oh." Luke groaned out, he was moving his hips, rocking back and forth against Michaels body. He had somehow grabbed Michaels hand and was holding it in his own tightly. It felt overly intimate and Michael was thriving on it all.

Luke's head tipped back and a long stream of curses flowed from his lips when Michael finally found his prostate. It was like a switch the way Luke went from these small little whispers to full blown whines of 'more, fuck me harder' and Michael was starting to wonder if Luke had really been a virgin; he was taking this all too well.

"I'm so- so close." Luke was choking on his words and Michael was reeling in it all.

Asides from the occasional grunts and words from the two boys, the only sounds in the room were of skin on skin and the creaking of the couch and Michael was in complete love. He liked the simplicity of this whole thing; how they were casually fucking on his couch and his feelings were still small, and Luke wasn't doing anything that made either of them unsure, although Michael suspected Luke could have asked him to fuck himself with a toothpick and Michael would've done it. 

Luke was coming then, loud moans and long spurts of white covering his tummy. Michael groaned at the sight and feeling of Luke's hole clenching around him oh so tightly.

It wasn't long after that Michael was coming, his body collapsing on-top of Luke's in one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever experienced. His breathing was laboured and he found it hard to keep his eyes open. He knew Luke's come was on them both now but he couldn't be arsed. He was downright exhausted and though he could feel Luke wiggling around beneath him he couldn't find it in himself to clamber off of the younger boy.

"Stop moving inside of me," Luke whined, his hands gripping Michaels face to look at him. " 'm fucking sensitive."

And oh, Michael felt his cheeks redden as he pulled out of Luke easily. "Don't get any come on my blankets."

Luke shot him the driest look he'd ever seen. He didn't bother responding to Michaels statement, instead pulling the redhead back down on-top of him, smearing the come between them even more. 

Michael fell asleep like that, naked and on top of Luke, and if his mum came downstairs and found them looking like they'd just fucked for nine hours straight, well, Michael wouldn't deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a spur of the moment story but I liked it a lot and I hope you did too!
> 
> I'm going to be writing a Luke & Ashton Woodstock story next (feat. younger Luke (16) who really wants to have sex and get high, and older Ashton (18) who really wants to fuck the little blond boy that dances around with all of the girls and makes googly eyes at him.)
> 
> It needs some work, but it'll be out soon. Probably a 1 or 2 chapter story.
> 
> Anyway, for this one. 
> 
> Leave me some feedback! I absolutely adore reading what you guys have to say!!
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed, no pressure though.
> 
> Have a wonderful night /day and don't forget to feel free to send me prompts on tumblr @/antisocialhood. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from a Gorillaz song but for the life of me I can't think of it.
> 
> Probably will update this by Friday.
> 
> Kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> Comment thoughts or opinions.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a nice day/night.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
